A embodiment apparatus 02 will have a much broader use by using a releasing gas latent heat energy, the condensate water to pressurized steam conversion transfer systems, as an alternative to the conventional fuel driven systems. The said embodiment 02 is a non-polluting energy-efficient system. The said embodiment 02 uses no fuel, like oil or gas, the only energy that being used is the electricity from a component cylinder fan 10 cylinder motor.
A embodiment apparatus 02 uses a two or a plurality of a component spiral tube 04 with its vortex nozzle will be connected with its one of a component narrowing generator 06 producing a high moving gas stream medium for a component vortex cylinder 14. There be the same amount of numbers of said component 04 with its vortex nozzle as there are in numbers of said component 06 with its vortex nozzle. The said component 14 with its vortex, the vortex have a temperatures separation effect. The vortex separated high temperatures produce the gas latent heat to be used for an condensate water to pressurized steam conversion by a component steam turbine 24 producing torque for a component drive shaft 26.
The Ranque-Hilsch vortex tube and the steam turbines are well known, as these has many characterize with a component vortex cylinder 14 and with a component steam turbine 24. An embodiment apparatus 02 is an energy-efficient system, by using a low pressure ambient gas to produce a high moving gas stream medium. The said component 14 is producing the gas latent heat energy to generate the water conversion for the needed pressurized steam to drive said component 24 producing torque for a component drive shaft 26.
The government regulations and consumer demands strongly encourage more energy-efficient fuel systems. Energy-efficient fuel systems are needed in: residential, commercial, industrial, automobiles, and watercrafts motors. These systems are now being used, generally be using a relatively high amount of energy. An embodiment apparatus 02 is useful for its non-polluting high energy-efficient system.
The United States emission standards and managed by the Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) and California Air Resources Board wields an enormous influence over the emissions requirements, set specific limits to the amount of pollution that can be released into the environment. America's has roughly 1,600 existing coal and gas-fired plants generate about 40% of the country's carbon dioxide emissions. An embodiment apparatus 02 is useful in cutting down on these carbon dioxide emissions requirements. Be useful in power stations, generating stations and or generating plants.
The United Nations'Intergovernmental Panel on climate Change says that global warming is here, human-caused and probably already dangerous. In studying the problems caused by the burning of fossil fuels, such as coal, oil and gas paints a harsh warning of what's causing global warming. Continued emission of greenhouse gases will cause further warming and long-lasting changes in all components of the climate system. Power plants account for roughly one-third of all U.S. emissions of the heat-trapping gases blamed for global warming, making them the largest single source. An embodiment apparatus 02 is useful in meeting the global warming requirements.
Research from NASA'S Goddard Space Flight Center shows that large quantities of a chemical responsible for depleting the ozone layer are still being emitted, ever years after an international ban. Though the ozone layer has seemed some recovery since the Montreal Protocol, the ozone hole still persists today. An embodiment apparatus 02 is useful in meeting these ozone requirements, by using non-polluting ambient gas medium for its energy needs.
The current torque driven systems utilize a considerable amount of energy. As oil or gas shortages have started to drive the fuel cost up there is concern about the cost of running these current torque systems. The current torque systems need to be designed with considerations of being low in polluting, with efficiency in mind, with an attempt to obtain more energetic systems an embodiment apparatus 02 meets this efficiency.
A embodiment apparatus 02 eliminate the problem of range anxiety associated to all-electric vehicles. Other benefits include improved national energy security, with the convenience of home recharging, opportunities to provide emergency backup power in the home, and vehicle-to grid (V2G) applications.
A embodiment apparatus 02 replaces a lot of the current high energetic mobile driven systems with said embodiment 02 energy saving system. The said embodiment 02 is useful powertrain in versions for all kinds of vehicles, vans, trucks, buses, and watercrafts.